Streets of Nowhere
by CoveredAvenger
Summary: That's when another figure stepped out from the dark. A man about the age of 19 with the same blonde hair and blood red eyes. He smiled once showing his fangs, blood dripping off them. That's when I ran. R&R! Rated T just in case.x
1. Chapter 1

Streets of no-where 

Chapter 1

I was standing by the Forest, under the moonlight, staring at the last place My Brother had been seen. Quiet Tears Rolled down my face, but I didn't bother to brush them away. I was straining my ears, for a cry of help, a scream; anything to tell me My Brother was still alive. That's when I heard it, a snap of a twig. I slowly looked over my shoulder to see a small girl standing there. She was about the age of 8.

"Are you alright?" I said cautiously as I moved closer. I had taken about three steps and she still hadn't answered. "Excuse me? Have you seen a boy round here, looks about 14?" I said, but still she ignored me. It was only then I noticed in the bright moonlight, just how dirty she was. Her gray dress – that had obviously been white once – was in shreds and stained with something. She wore no shoes, and her blond hair hung limp at her waist.  
"Do you want me to find your Mum?" I tried again to make her talk.

It was then she looked up, her face as white as a sheet, her eyes a blood red colour. "My Mummy is gone." She said. "I killed her; Just like my brother is going to kill you!" She said with an evil smile, that's when I noticed what was around her mouth and on her dress.

Blood.

She wasn't kidding. That's when another figure stepped out from the dark. A man about the age of 19 with the same blond hair and blood red eyes. He smiled once showing his fangs, blood dripping off them.

That's when I ran.

I ran through the forest, falling on my way. The branches getting caught in my hair, tearing at my jeans and Skin. My mind was still processing what I had seen.  
The Little girl, blood all over her, such an innocent face, with such evil behind the facade.  
"Little Girl." A melodic voice drifted to me from somewhere behind "You can't run forever, come out now and we won't hurt you, promise." I didn't trust that voice, it was too sweet, like syrup going down my throat.

_I can damn well try!_ I thought to myself. That thought pushed me on, even though all of my muscles were screaming at me, begging me to stop. I had been running for about 10 minutes, my breathing was shallow, and I was starting to get a stitch. _There's no way I can keep going, I'll have to stop._

I listened out but could not here anyone._ Maybe I lost those people- I mean Vampires. They must be vampires, either that or very disturbed children with cannibalistic tendencies. _I went with the former

Up ahead was a clearing, and in it, I noticed as I got nearer, was a log cabin._ Maybe someone I there could help me! _ I held onto that thought as I stepped closer.

All of a sudden I tripped over something and landed hard on my face. I grimaced with the pain. _Glad no-one was there to see that. _I thought a slight smile on my face.

It dropped as soon as I saw what I'd tripped over. A head. A _human head_. Without a body, it looked like it had been hacked at to get it off, as there were bits of flesh and blood hanging off. The person looked to be about 16, my age, it was defiantly a boy, what with its short brown hair.  
I felt bile rise in my throat, and managed to get to my feet and shakily walk a few steps away, before vomiting in a nearby bush.

Painfully slowly, I went to the cabin. I gave the door a slight push, and it slowly opened with a squeak, like on those horror films. A shiver went down my spine, even though it was a hot, stuffy summer night.

I did not expect what I saw.  
I was just about to scream when a hand clamped down on my mouth and Blackness over took me.

* * *

Thanks Guys for reading this!  
I wrote it in English Class and My friend told me to post it on here  
Review and let me know what you think of it!  
.-CoveredAvenger-. (Ellisha Foster) x 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a searing pain in my head; it was pitch black where ever I was. I sprang into a sitting position when my last memories came flooding back into my head, then realised it was a bad idea; as a wave of nausea rolled over me and my head swam.

As my eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, I looked around; I seemed to be in some sort of cellar. Using the wall behind me to support myself, I got to my feet and started to move forwards. I got about 12 steps before I hit a wall. The cellar was tall, but not very wide.

Overhead I could hear a mummer of voices; unfortunately I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying.

Footsteps. Overhead and getting louder. I shrank back and slipped down the wall, pushing my back into it; as If I could just melt and disappear into the maze of a door – that I didn't realise was there – opened up and bright orange light poured in, momentarily blinding me.

When the blue spots disappeared and I regained my vision, I saw two tall figures dressed in all black, blocking my view of the next room. One came towards me with something dark in its hand.

"Stand up." It barked at me in a gravelly voice, I did as I was told. The black thing it was holding turned out to be a blind fold. The last thing I remember was gleaming red eyes, and the coppery smell of blood.

Then I blacked out.

Again.

* * *

Wow i didn't realise how short that chapter was :L Sorry 'bout that x

Anyway, thanks for reading Guys, R&R, And i'll post the next chapter soon x

.-CoveredAvenger-. (Ellisha Foster)


	3. Chapter 3

_God, I have __**got**__ to stop doing that, _I thought , my head hurting even more than it did before. I opened my eyes and saw three pairs of blood-red eyes looking back at mine.

"Welcome back to the '_Living'_, Darlin'." A brunet boy drawled. "I'm hungry!" Moaned the little girl that I saw earlier. "Let's eat her already!"  
"Later, Alexandra. Let's have a little fun first." Said that Sickly-sweet voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"**BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" **The little girl screamed. "That's enough you two." Said a man walking into the room, in a graceful, un-human way.

I finally managed to get my voice to work, and managed to choke out in a quiet voice, "Where's my brother? I know you took him! I k-know w-what y-you a-are."  
"We're vampires, love." Drawled the brunet boy.

".?" I all but screamed at them.

"He's right here." Said the familiar voice of my younger brother Matthew...only something sounded off. I turned around and got up; that's when I saw.  
My little baby brother, he looked almost exactly the same, apart from the fact that he was too perfect, too graceful. Not the stumbling, spotty 14 year old boy that I remembered.

I knew something was wrong, and my fears were confirmed when I looked into his eyes.  
His Blood red eyes. Devoid of all or any emotion.

I tried to scream, when a hand clamped down on me again. I bit the hand and got free, I was about to run when that sickly-sweet voice shouted "**STOP! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY! JSUT KILL HER!" **

I had gotten one step forward when I was tackled to the ground, I was then flipped onto my back and a vice like grip pinned my arms down. I looked up and saw my sweet, innocent brother staring down at me, with a look of absolute fury and hunger; when I felt two sharp pricks in my neck...

And then I woke up with a scream.

I found myself in my old bed, with my dull blue walls and my fish tank humming in the corner of the room. A cold sweat plastered my black hair to my face, and chilled me to the bones.

I flicked on my light and checked the time, 02:03 AM. While stretching my neck, I felt a sharp pain. Gong to the mirror, I saw two pin-prick like holes with blood dripping down them.

And then I passed out.

Again.

* * *

Heya Guys, well at least this chapter is slightly longer than the other one :L  
R&R Please x

Thanks for Reading

.-CoveredAvenger-. (Ellisha Foster)


End file.
